


The More They Stay the Same

by terajk



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Haruhi/Tamaki, graduation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More They Stay the Same

She hears him from the stage—“HARuhiiiii!”—and although her stomach drops he’s still less embarrassing than he was at _his_ graduation, what with the crying and the jumping into the audience and pulling her to his chest. 

She knows better than to make eye-contact—she _knows_ —but she does it anyway and sees him miming explosions with his hands. No, no, they’re bunches of flowers: the roses that were delivered to her house at the crack of frickin’ dawn. 

And although she knows better, she still imagines the instant coffee on his breath and almost doesn’t hear her name.


End file.
